3er aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!
by KiraXproject
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles que pueden o no estar relacionados entre si. Estos drabbles participan en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked"
1. Había llegado demasiado tarde

¡Hola!

Bueno, esto como dice, es una recopilación que iré haciendo de drabbles que pueden o no estar relacionados durante este mes, debo advertir que no suelo escribir con tan poquitas palabras y me cuesta un poco de trabajo tener que acortarlo todo pero espero lo disfruten. Estoy de vacaciones y por ello quizá no suba diariamente pero de verdad espero hacer un drabble por día

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

Día 1

Prompt: (Frase) Había llegado demasiado tarde.

.

La sensación del frío calando hasta lo profundo de sus huesos es quizá lo primero de lo que se da cuenta al recuperar la razón. ¿Qué hace ahí? O más importante aún ¿Dónde está? Ni si quiera él lo sabe. Las luces de los autos que pasan, la lluvia y en general los sonidos de la vida le aturden un poco. El mundo sigue girando, de eso no hay duda.

Camina nuevamente sin rumbo, aunque eso es un decir porque conoce perfectamente las calles de Londres como si las tuviese tatuadas sobre la piel, el abrigo se ha vuelto una carga pesada sobre sus hombros a causa del agua pero eso no hace diferencia de la carga sentimental de la que no puede deshacerse ahora. Siempre creyó que era mejor lastimar que ser lastimado, ya fuese en el sentido romántico o no, ¿Pero que se hace cuando te han roto el corazón?

Las imágenes de la boda de John con su brillante sonrisa mientras abraza a su nueva compañera de vida le hacen sentir como si alguien le clavara una daga cada vez que las recuerda, pero ni aunque lo quisiera podría borrar algo tan valioso de su mente como lo es el brillo de la mirada azul al enterarse de que va a ser padre. Siente ganas de gritar pero no lo hace, termina sentado en una banca de algún parque en la ciudad con todas las ganas del mundo de regresar el tiempo porque aunque suene absurdo, está consciente de cuál fue su error.

Una sonrisa que se le antoja la más amarga de su vida se dibuja en sus labios y no puede decir si de su rostro caen lágrimas o si son las gotas de lluvia que escurren por los rizos que se le han pegado al rostro, quizá lo mejor es no saber. Quizá lo mejor para todos es seguir fingiendo ser la maquina sin sentimientos que todos le acusan de ser para hacer todo un poco más fácil, para fingir que en realidad nada ha pasado pues su deber ahora como el mejor amigo de John es tragarse todo ese dolor y enterrar en lo más profundo de su Palacio Mental el amor que siente por él, porque Sherlock es más consciente que nadie en ese momento de que había llegado demasiado tarde.


	2. Venganza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.

 **Beta:** Violette Moore. (¡Gracias!)

Día 2

 **Prompt:** (Palabra) Venganza.

.

Aún puede recordar perfectamente la primera vez que despertó; a pesar de tener los pulmones llenos de algún líquido de composición extraña que se supone debía nutrirlos, lo primero que pudo enfocar correctamente fue ese par de ojos azules del chico de la camilla de al lado antes de que algún doctor girara su rostro para que pudiera revisar los reflejos de sus pupilas a la luz.

Había escuchado varias veces a los guardias hablar sobre el objetivo del proyecto, querían adelantar los primeros signos de evolución en el ADN detectados en el hombre. Él no era ni sería el último creado a partir de combinaciones para saber el final que esperaba a la humanidad.

Su nombre en aquel entonces solo era Jim con el número de placa 935, aunque normalmente se referían a ellos por su número. El único al que recuerda que le hubiera llamado por su nombre era John. Su compañero de celda.

Se supone que no deberían haberse acercado tanto, se supone que ninguno de los activos eran capaces de sentir, los activos que eran creados, eran puestos a prueba donde se sabía que algunos perdían la vida pero fue inevitable. Primero fueron los cruces de sus miradas durante las primeras semanas de estar conscientes, nada fuera de lo normal. Después fueron algunas pequeñas charlas donde John le preguntaba cómo había ido su día hasta que terminaron haciéndose buenos amigos. A los pocos meses fue que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, los activos comenzaron a enfermar y morir.

Nacidos y criados en cautiverio era inevitable que murieran e incluso él, cuyo conocimiento en ese entonces era limitado, lo sabía.

Los patrocinadores estaban encantados con Jim, al demostrar una inteligencia superior además de mejoras físicas como mayor capacidad auditiva, hacían las cosas más soportables. Hasta que John enfermó.

Jim casi siente que una parte de él moría con John cada vez que éste estaba al borde del abismo entre la vida y la muerte, era un deseo egoísta pero a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, Jim no quería que John muriera. En el momento en el que todos habían perdido la esperanza e incluso John estaba resignado a morir, decidió confesar lo que en un principio había decidido ocultar con su vida. Jim le dijo a John que lo amaba y casi milagrosamente John mejoró poco tiempo después.

Cuando John vuelve a su cuarto compartido todo mejora un poco, mantuvieron lo que sea que se había formado entre ellos en secreto, lo mantuvieron a salvo pues se tenían el uno al otro al final del día para dormir abrazados y olvidarse por un par de horas de todo el dolor que los rodeaba y era perfecto. Todo estaba relativamente bien.

Pero no todo es eterno, cuando se dieron cuenta las cosas se habían salido de sus manos. La visión de un John ensangrentado entre sus brazos que repite hasta su último aliento que le

ama fue lo que le hizo perder la cordura, porque esos cerdos desde sus tronos de oro ensangrentado decidieron que era una aberración que aquellos que eran solo ceros para el proyecto, sintieran. Que dejaran de ser solo animales del matadero para ser algo más.

El único pensamiento que cruzó su mente mientras les rompía el cuello a los guardias de seguridad era venganza, venganza hacia aquellos malditos que decidieron jugar a ser Dios y que le arrebataron a su ángel. Al único ser tan bueno dentro de toda esa mierda que había muerto por amar tan puramente que ni siquiera le delató y se preocupó por protegerle hasta el final.

El único por el que el mundo valía la pena.


	3. Paraguas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.

 **Beta:** Violette Moore.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es un Holmecest leve pero aun así, si no gustas de esta pareja, te pido de favor que evites leerlo.

Día 3

 **Prompt:** (Objeto) Paraguas.

.

Su visión era borrosa, las lágrimas le molestaban la vista además de arruinar su supuesta máscara de frialdad en la que tanto había trabajado pero, a pesar de que Sherlock amaba a su hermano, la verdad es que no podía interferir en su vida.

Aún escondido tras la puerta de la cocina escucha como Mycroft charla por teléfono lo que deben ser los arreglos para su traslado a la Universidad de Oxford. Todavía no es lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarle a su hermano lo que siente, más por cobardía que por toda esa basura moral que las personas se inventan, pues es más fácil esconder todo eso tras una máscara de desprecio infantil por su hermano y que a pesar de que su hermano ha demostrado ser más inteligente que el mismo Sherlock, no ha sido capaz de descubrir o puede que en realidad no haya querido hacerlo.

Sale corriendo al jardín en cuanto se cansa de escuchar formalidades y llora por un par de minutos sentado bajo las hojas de un manzano más por lo cerca que se siente esa inminente partida que por otra cosa. Sherlock se pierde en sus pensamientos por lo que parece son horas, todos suelen tomar a broma lo que dice o piensa por considerarle sólo un niño pequeño de once años y es que incluso su madre sólo le sonrió dulcemente cuando una noche le dijo que amaba a su hermano.

En realidad no se sorprende cuando siente las primeras gotas frías sobre su piel pero tampoco se mueve, no hay motivo para hacerlo e ignora a su madre cuando le llama a gritos para que entre a la casa. Lo que si le sorprende es ver a su hermano con paraguas en mano sentarse junto él sin preocuparse por ensuciarse la ropa y tomarle la mano sin mirarle directamente al rostro. Ambos se quedan callados observando la lluvia caer.

No son necesarias la palabras durante ese encuentro. Es cierto que el amor, que está seguro siente por su hermano más allá de una relación fraternal no tiene una respuesta, pero se siente satisfecho con que Mycroft le esté diciendo con todo eso que ahí está para él y que lo seguirá estando. Que sin importar la distancia seguirán juntos.

Una sonrisa tímida atraviesa sus labios y suspira, se quedan unos minutos más disfrutando del sonido de la lluvia e incluso tampoco se resiste esta vez cuando el pelirrojo le pide que entre con él a la casa. Nada se ha resuelto pero aun así se siente mucho mejor que antes.


	4. Sophie

**Beta:** Violette Moore

Día 4

 **Prompt:** (Emoción) Alegría.

.

Las risas infantiles es lo primero que se nota cuando entran al lugar, puede que un orfanato no siempre sea la mejor elección y a pesar de las discusiones al respecto, ambos estaban ahí para tomar esa importante decisión.

Es cierto que su relación no es la mejor como todo el mundo podría haber pensado, les tomó más tiempo del que se esperaba adaptarse a ese cambio, después de todo Sherlock es una persona que si bien había sentido qué era el amor, jamás se había permitido demostrarlo con la libertad de una relación seria. Los obstáculos fueron bastantes, los prejuicios de la gente, la prensa rosa frente a su puerta cada mañana e incluso las miradas divertidas de la señora Hudson resultaron un poco incomodas al principio pero una charla con Mycroft para usar sus influencias y una tarde entera con té en el piso de la amable señora Hudson resolvieron todo el problema en cuestión de un par de días.

El tiempo transcurrió un poco lento desde entonces, con los altos y bajos que algunas veces hacían pensar a John que su relación era como una montaña rusa, pero a pesar de todo eso siempre supieron arreglarlo. Hasta que a Sherlock le dio por adoptar a un niño.

John creía que no era bueno traer a un niño a su ritmo de vida que constantemente los ponía en peligro, su visión de una familia era muy distinta a lo que actualmente él podría ofrecerle a un ser tan inocente. Fue difícil pero finalmente Sherlock lo convenció.

Siguieron su paso entre los niños que apenas les prestaban atención, seguramente acostumbrados a ese tipo de visitas. La acompañante y maestra de los niños no dejaba de señalar y decir con un tono de estrés mal disimulado el nombre de cada niño en el lugar, hasta que John le vio. Fue cuestión de segundos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron pero fue más que fácil para John saber que ella era la indicada.

Una pequeña niña de alrededor de siete años estaba rezagada en una esquina mientras jugaba a armar un rompecabezas por sí sola. Sus ojos chocolate y cabello castaño claro fue quizás lo que le llamó la atención, se acercó un poco y se arrodilló frente a ella a esperar que le pusiera atención mientras Sherlock lidiaba con la señorita que no paraba de hablar a su espalda.

—Si no dejas de mirarme así le diré a la señorita Hart que tienen intenciones sexuales conmigo.

La carcajada de John fue tan alta y limpia que incluso la niña levantó la mirada con confusión y Sherlock se acercó a su lado. Sabía que el comentario debería haberle molestado, pero le resultó algo tan Holmes que no pudo evitarlo.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo John Watson, este de aquí es Sherlock, ¿Y tú? —La niña miró con el ceño fruncido a Sherlock mientras que este hacia lo mismo.

—Sophie. —Dijo antes de volver su atención a lo que hacía.

Fue un poco duro tratar de volver a captar su atención hasta que Sherlock le amenazó con decirle a la maestra que era ella quien le quitaba sus chocolates. Las cosas mejoraron a partir de ahí. Sus respuestas eran astutas y algunas de ellas sarcásticas como para una niña tan

pequeña, John sentía una alegría inmensa al ver como la pequeña Sophie y Sherlock interactuaban, tratando de demostrar que ninguno se rendiría en su lucha por obtener su atención. Era como tener dos niños peleando por un dulce.

El papeleo no fue fácil. A pesar de la intervención de Mycroft en algunas cosas, tomo tiempo el que les dieran la custodia de Sophie Holmes Watson. Pero al fin estaban en el que sería su hogar, juntos.


	5. Amor, algo tan dulce como el café

Beta: Viollette Moore

Día 5

Prompt: (Bebida) Café.

.

Siempre ha sido fan del café. No porque el sabor amargo sea el mejor del mundo, siempre ha gustado más de las cosas dulces, simplemente su trabajo muchas veces se lo exigía para poder permanecer despierto durante horas y horas para poder resolver un caso.

Se supone que uno acepta los retos que la vida te da cuando te conviertes en adulto. Aún recuerda cuando al salir de la Universidad, inocentemente pensaba que los problemas se habían terminado cuando no hacían más que empezar. Es fácil decir que estás cansado, que es mejor dejar todo, incluso él con todo y la infidelidad de su mujer estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero Gregory Lestrade nunca se ha rendido y es por eso que trató de rescatar lo poco que quedaba del maravilloso matrimonio que llegó a tener, pero él no podía hacer todo el trabajo solo.

Con una taza de café y algún biscocho que Sally le había hecho el favor de traer, se sienta para disfrutar los pocos minutos de su hora del almuerzo que aún le quedan. La amargura de su café le devuelve un poco a la realidad de su momento. Es verdad que Greg no suele rendirse y es por eso que ahora le descoloca un poco su situación actual.

Él, siendo un hombre que había estado orgulloso de ser siempre recto y adecuado a las reglas, ahora estaba enamorado; enamorado de un hombre que quizá era el hombre más peligroso e importante de toda Inglaterra: Mycroft Holmes.

Pero como bien suelen decir por ahí, el amor suele atacarte cuando menos lo esperas o quieres, lo encuentras donde muchas veces no debes, pero él no se ha rendido ni empezará a hacerlo ahora. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras mira al cielo nublado de siempre por la ventana, conseguiría que el sentimiento fuese mutuo aunque le costara media vida, de eso estaba seguro.


	6. Lecciones para el Baile de Navidad

Beta: Violette Moore

Día 6

Prompt: (Acción) Bailar.

.

El sonido de los violines es lo primero que se escucha por el megáfono de lo que debe ser algún vals un poco pegajoso. Todos los alumnos que pertenecen a la casa de Huffelpuff se encuentran dentro de la sala. Los Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw.

Los chicos están de pie de un lado de la sala y las chicas del otro mientras la profesora Pomona Sprout no deja de decir algo sobre mantener el orgullo Hufflepuff en alto durante el baile de Navidad de Hogwarts. La cara de John está profundamente sonrojada mientras su mirada no se despega de alguna de sus compañeras de las cuales Sherlock no ha querido aprenderse el nombre, como si fuera importante.

Se supone que debería estar en la clase de baile de la casa de Ravenclaw aunque él no lo necesita, mami le mandó a clases de baile desde que tenía siete, pero definitivamente ver a John hacer el ridículo con sus dos pies izquierdos es algo que le gustaría recordar. La profesora le mira un poco raro cuando pide a todos hacer parejas, la verdad ya nadie le dice nada por estar ahí, parece que ya todos le han aceptado como uno más de la casa. Las parejas se hacen rápidamente y John y Sherlock son los últimos que simplemente se quedan parados mirando a los demás. Parece que John no sabe qué hacer en ese momento y Sherlock se queda un poco confundido porque estaba seguro de que John saldría disparado en dirección a la morena que miraba hace un par de minutos.

—¡Vaya! Creo que hay un número impar de chicos y chicas. Señor Holmes, le molestaría ayudar a John con sus clases de baile, estoy segura de que usted es muy bueno en ello.

Ahora es Sherlock quien siente los colores subírsele al rostro, las risitas de muchos se escuchan en la sala y quizá es eso lo que le da el valor para plantarse justo frente a John y colocar su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio. Le enseñaría a bailar a John tan bien que dejarían en ridículo a esa bola de tontos. John parpadea en confusión por un momento y Sherlock le da esa mirada que puede decir muchas cosas pero que es algo como "Por favor John, no seas tonto".

—Coloca tu mano en mi cintura, justo así. —Una de las manos de Sherlock guía la de John hasta el lugar indicado. —No la quites de ahí a menos que sea necesario, párate derecho por favor o no tendrá ningún caso que bailes muy bien si te ves como un caracol.

Las palabras de Sherlock salen con el tono frío que usa normalmente para las cosas que no le interesan pero el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas es lo que hace obvio para John que puede que no sea así.

La profesora da un par de palmadas en el aire con una sonrisa mal disimulada mientras la música comienza a sonar desde el inicio. Es un vals de tres tiempos, Sherlock comienza guiando a John, los pies izquierdos del rubio no dan tanta risa después del segundo pisotón pero John consigue tomar el ritmo lentamente. La música continúa y se olvidan de los demás. John siempre ha sido una vergüenza para bailar pero con Sherlock parece casi natural, pronto se amoldan casi perfectamente sus cuerpos al bailar.

Ni siquiera se dan cuenta que la música ha parado y que todos les observan bailar mientras se sonríen el uno al otro, no al menos hasta que alguien se aclara la garganta y se separan como si les dieran una descarga eléctrica.


	7. Un poco de whiski para olvidar amores

Beta: Violette Moore

Día 7

Prompt: (Bebida) Whiski de fuego.

.

Los ruidos de las personas al charlar y quizá el sonido del vidrio al chocar es lo más familiar de todo el lugar, desde su salida de Hogwarts debieron pasar al menos diez años para que Jim esté ahí, sentado en la esquina más obscura de Las tres escobas para poder disfrutar del whiski de fuego que probó a escondidas muchas más veces de las que recuerda.

Con un cigarro muggle entre sus labios mira la nieve caer por una de las ventanas sucias. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que perdería todo su imperio por un sentimiento tan estúpido como el amor, puede que hubiese cruciado a ese alguien hasta la muerte. Madam Rosberta se acerca a rellenar su vaso con una mirada de reconocimiento en el rostro pero no dice nada y se va en silencio. Deja salir el humo por sus fosas nasales con tranquilidad y da un trago a su bebida, nadie en el mundo mágico conoces de sus hazañas entre los muggles y puede que todo sea mejor así, no necesita que nadie más le restriegue su fracaso allí.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en sus labios, pensar que un par de ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo fueron todo y a la vez nada, el sentimiento surgió cuando lo secuestró por primera vez.

Su apariencia tan frágil y patética que ocultaba algo maravilloso. Encontró el amor donde no debería haber estado.

El enojo que sintió cuando Johnny arriesgó su vida por Sherlock sin pensarlo quizá fue una señal de aviso que enmascaró con frustración por verse interrumpido con la llamada de Irene pero fue en vano tratar de engañarse cuando los celos fueron más que evidentes. Pero es que lo extrañaba más de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Lo mejor era esto, alejarse de él dónde no pudiese alcanzarle y tratar de ahogar el sentimiento con ese familiar ardor en su garganta. Una vez que asesinara su debilidad volvería. No antes o quizá ya no tendría escapatoria a él, su debilidad, su amor.


End file.
